


Moving Forward

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode tag 4x15, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After the listening session, Harry escorts Jesse to the breach room as she prepares to return to Earth 2. A comment from his daughter as she leaving sets things in motion for Harry.





	1. Listening Session.

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT OWN The Flash. I do own any errors. 
> 
> That episode, 4x15... Harry broke my heart and that Snowells scene in Jitters just killed my shipper heart with feels. This is the result of that.

Standing on slightly shaky legs, she turns away and braces her hands on the desk. After a moment Jesse carefully places the inhibitor down onto her dad's work table, fingers handling it as if it were fine China. She let's out a shaky sigh and takes a moment to settle herself. This talk with her dad is so much more than she ever expected it to be and it means the world to her that he had _finally_ shared his feelings or rather shared his memories and thoughts with her. It is something she would always cherish, something special to hold onto. From behind her, she hears her dad clear his throat softly.  
  
"Have you said goodbye to the team?"  
  
Jesse nods as she turns around to face him. "Yeah, I did it before I came down here to find you."  
  
Harry nods, taking off his glasses and throwing them down onto his work station. He drags a hand over his face, feeling the events of today beginning to catch up with him. "Come on, I'll walk you down."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She moves to walk beside him as they madk their way out the door, the route to the breach room is familiar and quiet as the father and daughter duo make their way through the hallways. When they step into the room, they find Cisco sitting on the steps obviously waiting on the arrival of the young speedster.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Cisco."  
  
The Latino man turns at the sound of the girl's voice and offers her a smile. "You ready to go?"  
  
Jesse nods. "Yeah, just..." She looks from her friend to her dad beside her. "Can you just give me a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Cisco steps away, giving them some space as he fiddles with his glasses.  
  
"Well..." Jesse turns to her dad and offers him a smile. "I'm glad you sent me that cube."  
  
Harry huffs a laugh as he folds his arms over his chest. "Even though there was nothing on it?"  
  
"Even though there was nothing on it, yeah." She looks down for a second before meeting his eyes. "I'm really glad we sorted things out, dad."  
  
"Yeah me too." Harry nodsmiles, a soft smile on his face, opening his arms to her. "Come here."  
  
Jesse walks into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight to her. This visit is exactly what they needed and the talk they'd just had was long overdue but... Even so, she still stood by what she said. Turning her head into his neck so her mouth is close to his ear, she whispers quietly so Cisco won't hear from his position not to far away. "I'm really glad we talked, about Mom... But I stand by what I said though. It's time for you to move on, to be happy because it is okay for you to be happy. Mom... Mom wouldn't want this for you, she'd want for you to be happy too." She's expecting the usual resistance that would normally follow but instead he surprisingly nods against her shoulder and tightens his arms around her.

"Okay, I'll try."

Pulling back, she meets her dad's eyes. Jesse smiles up at him, pleased at the fact that he is going to at least try and there is one thing she knowsaid that might just help with that. Her eyes sparkle and her smile tease as she leans towards him slightly. "I've seen the way you look at her."  
  
His body tenses as he stands there staring back at his daughter, a blank expression on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jesse."  
  
Jesse gives him a knowing look that says she doesn't believe a word of what he just said. "Right, of course you don't." She shakes her head at him, leans into him for a quick hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Caitlin," She whispers cheekily as she pulls away from him, ignoring the scowl on his face as she leAves his side to join Cisco.  
  
"Ready?" He asks and when Jesse nods, he opens a breach to Earth two. Glancing over her shoulder she smiles at her dad. "Bye daddy."  
  
"Bye honey." And then she's gone, disappearing through the breach in a flash, leaving behind the two men in the silence of the breach room. The two men carry that silence on the walk back up to the cortex, where when they enter Cisco heads to check on Barry, leaving Harry standing in the doorway staring at the back of the woman standing at the main console. All that is going through his head is what Jesse had just said, ' _I've seen the way you look at her.'_ And before he really understands what he's doing, he's moving towards her, coming to stand beside her at the console.  
  
"Hey," Caitlin smiles kindly at him, bumping her shoulder to his. "Jesse's left then?"

"Yeah, Cisco just breached her back." He drags a hand through his hair and looks down at the monitor in front of him, seeing nothing pressing there. Though he asks anyway, "are you busy?"  
  
"What, right now?" Caitlin looks curiously at the man beside her. "No, why?"  
  
"I was going to grab some coffee, take a walk." Harry shrugs like it isn't a big deal. "I wondered if you wanted to join me." Like he offers these kind of invitations everyday.  
  
If she's surprised at the invitation, Caitlin doesn't an amazing job at hiding it. Instead she offers him a soft smile. "Sure, that sounds nice after the day we've just had."  
  
Harry nods, feeling a mixture of pleased that she's excepted and daunted at what lies ahead, trying to remind himself that it's just coffee. Jesse's words echoing in his head, helped him along _. 'It's okay for you to be happy.'_ "Give me five minutes to go grab my coat and I'll be meet you by the elevator."  
  
"Okay, by the elevator it is."  
  
And as Harry walks away to grab his coat and his ball cap that is his cover for when he goes out in public, he thinkst to himself _, 'You really have no idea what your doing, do you?'_  
  
Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but its a fill in the gaps between moments. More will come in the next chapter, which will be up soon. Thanks for reading. Any feedback is appreciated, via kudos or comments. Always love hearing from you beautiful people. More Snowells coming soon. Much love.... :)


	2. Jitters Coffee House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/70330c9o3/)   
> 

Harry lets out a strained chuckle and shoots the girl a look. "Okay." He then nods and looks over at Caitlin. "We're gonna go," he says before he starts moving around the table and towards the door.  
  
The young girl nods at him as he passes. "Okay." Then she turns her attention back to Caitlin. "Um, I'm really very very sorry," she apologises, far too earnestly.  
  
Caitlin smiles politely and shakes her head at the younger girl beside her, who's still trying to clear up the coffee spill over the table. "Don't worry about it, good luck with your meeting, I hope it goes well."  
  
The girl offers her another apologetic smile as Caitlin leaves the table to follow after Harry. "Thanks."  
  
Harry stands, rather patiently in the doorway, holding the glass door open waiting for Caitlin, who sends him a smile at him as she passestares by. "Thanks."  
  
Harry nods. "Your welcome."  
  
They start walking down the quiet street, taking the familiar route back to the lab, an easy silence falling between them.  
  
"Strange girl."  
  
Caitlin mock scowls at him, feeling kinda bad for the girl. "She was just nervous."  
  
"Yeah, she said, the Jitters." Harry takes a sip of his coffee. "She kinda reminded me of Allen a little." He moves a little closer to Caitlin as they walk to allow a mother by with her twin stroller.  
  
"He isn't that bad," Caitlin laughs. "At least, not anymore." She amends as she looks up at the man beside her. He really does look much more relaxed now that whatever fences had needed mending with Jesse are now fixed, he seems more at ease. It's nice to see because he had been worrying her a little lately with his behaviour, seeing him so stressed out and frustrated. Although that is nothing new, the worrying about him that is and the thinking about him too. Both of those things seem to be the two most common things she did lately and she's trying really really hard to not think about why. Wanting to take her mind off of that, she casually bumps her shoulder with his. "I want to thank you."  
  
His brow furrows as he looks down at her at his side in question. "Thank me for what exactly?"  
  
Caitlin gives a barely there shrug as she switches her to go cup into the other hand and slips her other hand through Harry's arm, squeezing gently at his arm trying really hard to not think about the muscle she feels under her touch. "For just being there for me to talk to, it means a lot to me that you are."  
  
Just like she is attempting, Harry is himself also trying to ignore her touch and how good it feels. Pushing that thought away, Harry offers her a small smile. "I'm always here if you need me, Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin looks away, feeling a little choked up at his honest and sincere words as they walk down the sidewalk.  
  
For Harry, it's enlightening if he's honest about the fact of how much he is enjoying this moment with her, just walking down the street in late afternoon sunshine arm in arm. He turns to look down at her the exact moment she looks up at him, their eyes meet and the blinding smile she gives him could have lit up the entire multiverse. He tries to ignore the feeling that settles in his stomach, the exact same feeling that he's been having around her for awhile. It is making things complicated, or rather he is making things complicated by over thinking things. What he'd told Jesse earlier had been true, it was so hard after her mother had died and it is difficult to move on but she is also right, it i _s_ time to move forward and be happy, he could admit that now. He just doesn't know _how_ to do that exactly, especially since the one woman he actually finds himself caring about is a friend and co worker. He doesn't want to do something that could destroy what they already have, because he values her and their friendship too much. Whatever else he's thinking of is cut off by the feel of her fingers tightening on his arm.  
  
"This is nice," she says quietly, looking at the store front windows as they pass by.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes at him which makes him smirk. "This, walking with you, getting coffee. I like it and we should do it... more often."  
  
It'seems almost like she could read his thoughts on the matter and Harry swallows hard. Well this has taken a turn he wasn't expecting because he hasn't expected her to voice her own thoughts on the matter and them be so eerily similar to his owm. But then he starts over thinking things again, did she mean that she liked doing this as friends or was that a hint of doing this as... You know, more than just friends. Sometimes he just wishes people would say what they actually mean, it would make things a whole lot easier when trying to navigate the unknown, because to him that's what this feels like. The unknown. So he sticks with an easy response. "Yeah, I'd like that." His response an answer to both, yes to as friends and yes to as more.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good," Harry agrees feeling a little out of his element. What does that mean, good? He shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee. He hasn't done this in such a long time, he feels unsure and he hates feeling unsure of himself. He let's out a sigh and drags his free hand over his face. There is only one thing that he feels sure of and that was that he cared for Caitlin and that will just have to be enough, enough of a motivation for him to do what he does next, to take the risk. Slowly to a stop, he looks down at her when she turns to him in concern.  
  
"Everything okay? Why'd you stop?"  
  
Before he lost his nerve, he asks what he wants to ask. "Would you have dinner with me?"  
  
Caitlin looks down at her watch then back up to meet his eyes. "What, now?"  
  
Harry huffs in slight frustration because God, she is making this so much more harder than it needs to be and she has  _no_ idea. "No not right now, no."  
  
"O-kay?" She looks confused which meants he's going to have to explain what exactly he means. _Great._ "Then when, later?"  
  
Exasperation floods through him. "I mean... Would you like to have dinner sometime, with me?"  
  
Caitlin's gaze flickers over him taking in his unsure expression, the way he shifts on his feet and the way his hand looks like it's going to crush the takeout coffee cup in his grasp. _Oh._ It finally dawns on her what he meant by dinner and she is shocked. Was he really asking her out?! _On a date_?! "Dinner?"  
  
Harry nods. "Yes, dinner." This is taking way longer than he imagined it would, like she'said unintentionally drawing the moment out just to torture him.  
  
This time Caitlin nodd before she asks to clarify that they are actually on the same page with each other. "As... You know, as a date?"  
  
"If you like."  
  
Caitlin stares back at him. "If I like?" She waved her hand in his direction. "What about you? What do you like?"  
  
"You. I mean..." It comes out before he could stop it. He tried to ignore the blush on her pretty face so instead Harry gives her the look he usually reserves for Cisco when he thought the younger man had said something outrageously stupid, trying to cover his embarrassment for blurting that out. "I-I asked you, remember."  
  
A soft slightly nervous giggle escapes her. "Indeed you did." She stared at him for a few moments until Harry starts to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze. "Okay."  
  
Harry nods absently then stops. "Okay, what?"  
  
There's that nervous giggle again. "Okay, I'll have dinner with you."  
  
Relief floods through Harry, not only had she said yes to his dinner invitation but he hasn't ruined it, which he knows he has a habit of doing when trying to be social. "So tomorrow, maybe?"  
  
"Tomorrow, sounds good." Caitlin nods, more to herself, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Harry has to hold back the urge to reach out and run his thumb over her lower lip, freeing it from her teeth. He's quite proud at his restraint for not doing exactly that so instead he smiled, bigger than before. "7.30 sound okay?"  
  
"7.30 is great, Unless you know, something happens and there's a high possibility of someone trying to kill us all tomorrow."  
  
Harry laughs, feeling brave he offers her his arm to retake and is silently pleased when she slips her hand back into the crook of it as they start walking once more. "Dinner tomorrow it is, I have faith in our abilities to stay alive for another day."  
  
"What, just another day?" She teases, smiling up at him with that smile he loves. "Such faith in us you have, Dr Wells."  
  
As they come to a stop so they can cross the road, waiting for the light to change to green and Harry smirks back down at her. "Maybe a little longer than day." God, he feels like an idiot because he can't stop smiling. It feels weird even to him but then, he's always found himself more at ease and relaxed when around Caitlin, maybe that is the simple explanation. _Caitlin._  
  
And as they cross the road arm in arm, for the first time in a very long time, moving forward doesn't seem such a daunting task.  
  
Tbc....


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)   
> 

A ping sounds, the doors slide open and Harry walks out only to stop abruptly as he comes face to face with Cisco and Iris, who were obviously stood waiting for the elevator. Harry watches as the pair not so subtly takes in his attire, his confidence is boosted a little when Iris nods to herself before sending him a grin. He seems to have her approval.

"What's with the get up?" Cisco asks, waving his hand up and down at the older man opposite him. "I didn't know you owned clothing that wasn't black. It's nice to see some colour." Sarcasm drips from every word, nothing new there then. "You don't look like your attending a funeral, progress." He gives him a thumbs up.  
  
"Yes, thank you Ramon." He answers, his voice low and gruff, looking down at himself and taking in the dark grey shirt he's wearing. He looks smart, right?   
  
"Does grey even count as a colour though?"  
  
Harry looks up and glares at Iris, not impressed that she'd joined in the teasing. It seems her support didn't last very long. "Yes, it does."  
  
She holds her hands up in defence, shutting her mouth that still holds a teasing smile.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that anyway?"  
  
Harry looks down at himself again, he thought he looks good and now begins to doubt. "Like what?"  
  
"Not like you."  
  
A scowl appears on Harry's face at that, bracing his hands on his hips. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
As Cisco goes to open his mouth to probably say something scathing, Iris slaps her hand playfully over his mouth cutting off his words before offering some of her own. "It's nothing bad Harry, honestly, you just look very smart."  
  
Cisco pushes away Iris' hand, making another show of looking the older man before him up and down. "Exactly. The only other time was for their wedding." Jerking his thumb at Iris beside him. "You look too smart to be going on a Big Belly burger run, so spill, where you going looking all snazzy like that?"  
  
Harry doesn't even have a chance to formulate some kind of a response before he sees the proverbial light bulb go off over the top of Iris' head and that is only made clearer with her next words.  
  
"Oh my god! Do you have a _date_?" She looks _far_ too excited at the idea. It's slightly off putting.   
  
Cisco's head sharply turns from Iris to Harry. "A date? With who?!" Disbelief drips every word.  
  
Harry just stands there, staring back at the pair in front of him who are impatiently awaiting an answer. What answer could he give them? Yes, he is going on a date and with Caitlin. After they'd arrived back from coffee yesterday they hadn't talked much more about their upcoming date. Instead, unsure looks were traded between them filled with a quiet nervous excitement. The only time they'd spoken about their dinner tonight was when Caitlin had confirmed with Harry that he'd pick her up at 7 for their reservation at 7.30, that had been it. So there had been no talk of whether they were going to tell the team or if this was just between them, private for the moment. None of that helps with finding an appropriate answer for his two team mates currently standing staring at him.  
  
So instead he just shrugs and offers the bare minimum. "Yes, I have a date." Harry watches as they look at each other in disbelief before they look back at him, the look still there.  
  
"With who?" The way Cisco says it, is like this information is the most unbelievable he's ever heard in his life.  
  
Harry smirks. "A woman." The smirk deepens at the look on Cisco's face.  
  
"What woman? Where did you meet her? And how did you convince her to say yes?"  
  
He ignores the last part and Iris' laughter that accompanies it. "I asked her yesterday at Jitters." That's all he offers, figuring that it isn't much there to give away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someplace to be, that isn't here." He walks around them and is heading for the main doors when Iris' voice stops him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh my god... You went to Jitters with Caitlin yesterday. Are you- are you going on a _date_ with _Caitlin_?!"  
  
He shakes himself, raises his hand in a half wave to his two team mates behind him and starts for the main doors again. "Don't wait up." He mocks as he pushes through the glass doors, in the reflection he can see the pair staring after him. Probably taking his non answer as answer enough. Shaking his head, that nervous feeling of anticipation settles again in his stomach as he makes his way to his car to go pick up his date.  
  
Just before 7 o clock, Harry arrives at the door to Caitlin's apartment. Taking a few moments to gather himself, he rubs the palms of his hands against his jeans. Taking a deep breath, a slowly raises his hand and knocks on the door a couple of times. It feels like a century hashe dragged by as he waits but in reality is barely a minute before the door's opening and there before him stands his date. Unconsciously he sweeps his tongue over his lower lip as his eyes take her in, the dress she is wearing is beautiful. It's a nude pink dress that has an asymmetric neckline with off-the-shoulder straps and it hugs her figure like a second skin. Harry feels breathless just looking at her.  
  
"You look beautiful." It's out of his mouth before he could stop it but he isn't concerned because it's the truth. Either way, his comment seems a surprise to Caitlin.  
  
"Oh." She looks down at herself, hands smoothing over the fabric and Harry isn't the least bit ashamed at the fact his eyes follow the movement. Something that he finds she noticed when he looks back up to find her watching him with a shy smile.  
  
It's her turn to look him over, taking in his dark grey shirt, black jeans and over coat. He looksaid very smart and very handsome. Caitlin waves her hand in his general direction. "You look very nice, Harry. I didn't realise your clothing branched out into colour."  
  
This again. The comment makes Harry roll his eyes behind his glasses. He doesn't bother dignifying her with a response to that. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure. Let me just grab my coat."  
  
Harry nods, his eyes captivated by her as she turns away from him to grab her coat out of the hall closet opposite the front door. As she does, his gaze strays to the back of her dress, to the zip running down the length of her back until it reached the spilt at the hem. He moved his eyes away and up before she catches him again to see her slipping on a black coat before picking up the nude pink clutch off the side table beside the door. Harry steps back, allowing her room to leave the apartment, waiting patiently beside her as she locks up before offering his arm as he had yesterday on the way back from grabbing coffee. A gesture which seems to please the younger woman, if the smile she flashes him is any indication.  
  
Harry offers the doorman a polite smile as he holds the door open for them to enter.  
  
As Harry talks with the maitre d' about their reservation, Caitlin looks around, taking in the surroundings of the restaurant. The room is stunning, all dark wood and low lighting, giving the large room an intimate feel to it, the ceiling is stunning when she looks up, black backing with a bronze geometric pattern overlay with numerous sized glittering chandeliers falling from it. Caitlin glances down away from the ceiling when she feels Harry gently take her hand.  
  
"Our table is ready."  
  
She nods, expecting him to release her but is silently thrilled when he doesn't let go of her hand as she follows behind him, the waiter leading the way towards their table, which is set off to the side away from the more busier hustle of the restaurant. When they reached their table, she slips off her coat which the waiter takes, before allowing Harry to help her into her chair. "Thank you," She murmurs quietly as he steps back handing over is own coat before taking his seat opposite her. The waiter disappearsets briefly only to reappear beside then, handing over the wine list to Harry. The young man waits patiently beside them as Harry glances over the list before looking up at Caitlin.  
  
"Do you have a preference?"  
  
Caitlin shakes her head. "I don't mind, you decide."  
  
Harry nods, glancing back down before handing the menu back to the young man and ordering a bottle of La Rocca. The young man, whose named badge reads James, nods appreciatively, handing each of them a menu before he turns and walks away to fetch their wine. The couple are quiet but it isn't at all uncomfortable, the silence stretches through James returning with their wine and their ordering.  
  
Taking a sip of her wine, humming in appreciation at the rich flavour, she looks up and meets his gaze, not surprised to find him watching her. Something she's noticed he's done a lot of since she opened her apartment door to him tonight. It makes her feel a little flustered, a heat rising in her body. "This place is really nice, how did you find it?"  
  
"Google."  
  
"Really?" She tilts her head as she regards him. "You don't seem the type to use Google to find something."  
  
Harry huffs out a laugh. "You're right, I asked DA Cecile Horton for a recommendation."  
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes. "You don't have to call her by her full name, Harry." She let's out a small giggle. "Though it's nice to see you making friends, how's that going by the way?"  
  
"Good," he takes a sip of his wine. "Slowly. She hasn't shouted at me lately so there's that."  
  
It makes Caitlin laugh before she turns a little serious. Whatever she was about to say is put on pause when James returns with their food. They thank him quietly before they start eating. It's then that Caitlin asks what she had been about to before their waiter returned. "When you talked with Cecile did you mention why you wanted a recommendation?"  
  
Harry pauses, looking up from his plate to meet her eyes. "She asked but I didn't tell her." When she nodsaid,  he continues. "We never discussed whether we were going to keep this private so I-I didn't say anything, not until I spoke with you first."  
  
Caitlin looks thoughtful as she takes a bite of her risotto. "It didn't really occur to me that we should address that but I don't mind if they know."  
  
Internally, it comes as a relief for Harry to know that. On the outside he acts nonchalant as he takes a sip of his wine. His eyes sparkle as he looks at her. "That's good to know because Ramon and Iris kind of know we're on a date already."  
  
His words startle a laugh out of Caitlin. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah." He nods, swallowing his steak. "They cornered me when I was leaving, I didn't confirm their suspicions but..."  
  
"They read between the lines."  
  
They share a smile then went on eating. The rest of the meal passes by contentedly. They talk about anything and everything. From their personal lives to their work lives. It helps Harry more than he could say when she talks of Ronnie, of losing him and it allows him to open up and speak about his wife. It feels easier now, after his listening session with Jesse to open up, it also helps because this is Caitlin and she herself has experienced this, not just once but twice. The night passes, the hours ticking by. They laugh over coffee and desert, Caitlin with her chocolate fudge cake and Harry with his white chocolate cheesecake and strawberries. They share funny stories of Jesse growing up and Caitlin's adventures with the boys on their nights out in the early days of team Flash. All in all, the date is going great, each enjoying the others company and getting to know one another more deeply than they would just working side by side everyday.

It'seems almost going to well and Harry wonders when something will go wrong. Though he tries to push that away.   
  
After Harry has paid their bill, ignoring her offer to contribute, he helps her on with her coat, hands running down her arms slowly after her coat is settled on her shoulders. It sends a thrill through her and her eyes meet his as he takes her hand. A comfortable silence falls over them as they exit the restaurant and start the walk back to the car, that is parked just down then block. Caitlin pulls her coat tighter around her as they walk, a gesture Harry takes notice of.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"A little." She lets go of his hand to entwine her arm with his, pressing closer against his side. He looks down at her and she offers him only a small smile in response. When they reach the car, he holds the door open while she gets in leading to her teasing him about his chivalry. The drive back to her apartment and the walk up to her door is filled with a nervous excitement. When they reach her door, Caitlin unlocks it, steps in and flicks on the hall light before turning back to him and leaning against the doorframe. They stare at each other for a few moments and eventually it's Caitlin who breaks the silent stand off between them. "I had a really nice time with you tonight, Harry."  
  
"Good, I'm glad." He can't stop looking at her, she truly is a stunning woman and here she is, standing here with him after sharing dinner with him.  
  
Caitlin let's out a shaky breath at the intensity with which he's looking at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." He takes a step closer to her. "You really are very beautiful, Caitlin."  
  
_Oh_... "Harry..."  
  
She's biting her lower lip again and this time he doesn't hesitate as his hand lifts, his thumb sweeping over her lower lip to free it. He feels her gasp against his thumb as well as hears it. His stunning blue eyes never leave her pretty hazel gaze. "Jesse has told me that it's time to move forward, that it's time to be happy, that my wife would want that for me." He pauses, his fingers trailing over her cheek tenderly. "My wife... She told me once that I was the only star she saw in the night sky and I felt the same, for a long time I couldn't..." Harry swallows hard and just says what he wantsays to for a change. "I know now that it's okay for another star to shine bright in my night sky and that's you... I want that to be you."  
  
Caitlin smiles as her eyes filled with tears. "Harry..." She chokes out, emotions rising high. It's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her. Her hands reach out and grasp the lapels of his jacket pulling him into her. "Just..." she couldn't say more, instead her eyes dropping to his lips is enough for him to know what she wants. Leaning into her, closing the small space between them, he presses his mouth softly against hers. His hand leaves her face to join the other at her waist and he presses her back slightly into the doorframe as his mouth moves over hers, tasting of white chocolate, strawberries and coffee. She doesn't need prompting as she opens her mouth under his, pulling at his coat, fingers curling into the fabric trying to get him closer still. It's a maddening feeling kissing Harry, his tongue caressing against hers. They is nothing hidden between them in this kiss, both offering themselves up, open, honest and hungry. This is Harry, bare and open to her and she adores that she can bare witness to this, it makes her feel special, something she remembers as a whimper escapes from her throat, he once said she was. Eventually although reluctantly the kiss slows and they pull away from each other, though not far as he rest his forehead against hers, his breathing ragged and his hands tighten at her waist.  
  
"Alright?" His voice is low and rough, it sounds sexy, that one word and it makes her want to kiss him again. She nods slightly before she does exactly that, leaning forward to kiss him except this time it's brief but still worthwhile because my god, this man can kiss. She takes a step back away from him into the apartment, her hands still clenched into his overcoat and he had no choice but to follow. "Caitlin?"  
  
"We'll move forward, together." She says quietly, pulling him towards her and into the apartment. As Harry kicks the door shut softly behind them, she doesn't expect anything more than this tonight, not right now. Neither of them are ready to take that step, not that they don't want to. But for now, more making out, talking and some coffee is in order, it's a start, the beginning of moving forward and being happy... _Together._  
  
Tbc...


	4. Three Months Later

Three months later...

Jesse exits the breach room and walks the familiar corridors through star labs. Upon reaching the elevator she steps in, presses for the floor for where she imagined her dad to be at this time of the day. The numbers above the doors flick by until a ping sounds and the doors slide open. Walking down the quiet dimly lit hallway, she arrives at the rooms her dad lives in while here at the lab but the door is half closed and the room beyond is drenched in darkness. Pulling a face, she continued down to his workroom but upon arrival there, the room where he normally would be is also empty too, the room in darkness except for the computers that are running simulations.  
  
The obvious options coming up short, Jesse heads back towards the elevator, stepping inside before shortly arriving at the 600 level. It in't long before she reaches the cortex, the room quiet and mostly empty except for Cisco, who is sat at the main console looking at something on the screen in front of him. Again, the man she is in search of is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey, Cisco."  
  
The man with his back to her, jumps in his seat. "Son of a..." He spins around in his chair to face her, his hand covering his heart dramatically as he glared at her. "Girl, you gotta stop doing that!"  
  
Jesse grins back at him. "Sorry." It would of helped if her apology sounded sincere not playful.  
  
Cisco rolls his eyes and spins back around in his chair as the younger girl moved to his side, dropping herself down into the free office chair beside him. "I thought you were coming tomorrow for your visit?"  
  
Jesse shrugs, leaning back in her chair. "We wrapped up our latest case early so here I am, visiting my dad... except you know, I can't actually find him to visit with him. Do you where he is?"  
  
Cisco turns away from her to look at his monitor, avoiding her gaze. "I think he went out."  
  
Cisco is acting weird... Shifty like he's hiding something. It makes her curious. "He went out where?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not really sure." He scratches the side of his head and glances at her quickly. "He didn't say where he was going, just to call if we needed him."  
  
Something is definitely not right here. "Cisco, where's my dad and why won't you look at me?"  
  
Cisco sighs over dramatically and turns to face her, folding his arms over his chest as he leans back and regards her. "He's gone on a date." He could see the surprise written all over her face, when she opens her mouth, Cisco cuts of the question he knows is coming. "With Caitlin." The shock deepens on her face. "It's kind of an unsaid thing, we know their dating but they haven't confirmed their dating. I think Harry wanted to wait to talk with you before they ' _came_ _out_ '."  
  
Jesse sat there, shock slowly fading into happiness. So her dad had finally taken her advice and is trying to move on. It's also nice that he had taken notice when she'd made that comment about Caitlin before she'd left. She leans forward in her seat, not bothering to hide how eager she is for more information. "Has it been going on for long?"  
  
"Remember your last visit when we all nearly died after a nuclear bomb went critical?" When she sent her an 'obviously' face he continued. "Yeah, well they went on their first date the day after you left."  
  
The shock comes back. That is even more surprising to hear because her dad had been so dead set against moving on, that she imagined when he would finally make the decision to move on, it would be at an almost glacial pace. Not in a flash, pun intended she thought. Maybe their talk had done wonders for the both of them, it certainly looks like it has for her dad, she thinks with a smile.  
  
Jesse shakes her head. "This is..."  
  
"Crazy, right?" Cisco doesn't wait for her to respond. "I've tried talking with Caitlin but the girl is besotted. It's alarming to witness." His expression makes Jesse laugh, he looks so disturbed. "Barry's no help, because he's trapped in his own love bubble with Iris and thinks it's fantastic that the love is spreading."  
  
She leans over to hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Stop it, don't be mean."  
  
"I'm not being mean," he defends as a smile appears on his face. "All kidding aside though, their good together."

"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, makes being around your dad way easier. He's more relaxed, more mellow but that's probably due to him getting laid on a regular basis."  
  
"Cisco!" Jesse completely disgusted stands abruptly from her seat. "I don't need to know that about my dad."  
  
Cisco grinstopped,  holding up his hands in defence yet looking far from sorry.  
  
Trying to banish that thought from her mind, Jesse shakes her head and starts to walk away.  
  
"Where you going?" Cisco asks, watching her walk away.

In a gesture eerily similar to her father, Jesse raises her hand in a half wave. "Out," is all she offers, leaving Cisco behind in the quietness of the lab.  
  
When she'd left the lab, she hadn't really had a particular destination in mind and yet it didn't really come as a surprise at where she finds herself ending up. Sat on the steps leading up into the apartment building, Jesse sits finishing her food, take out she'd picked up on the way from Big Belly burger as she takes in the surroundings of the quiet block. It's quite a warm night, the streetlights cast a low glow in the early evening darkness, a few people walk along the street, an old man with a dog greets her kindly, wishingnher a nice evening as he passes. It is kinda nice, just sitting here, enjoying the somewhat quiet city street. Jesse feels a little bad though for being here, waiting but she wants to see her dad, she's missed him since her last visit hence why she came a day early.  
  
It is around twenty minutes later, when she spots them. She lifts her eyes away from the tablet she carries with her when she sees them across the street, walking towards her position. From her advantage point, she takes them in. Her dad has his arm around Caitlin's shoulders, holding her close to his side, their heads bent close together, talking quietly as they walk. It isn't until they start to get closer as they cross the street that Jesse is able to take in her dad, looking him over more closely and she's surprised by his appearance. He looks nice, dressed in a navy sweater with dark wash jeans and it makes for a nice change because it's been awhile since she's seen him out of black but that isn't the biggest change. The biggest change is his face. He looks happy, relaxed and it seems he's forgotten how to shave if the stubble covering his jaw is evidence enough. Before she could wonder more, his voice is breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Hi, dad." She offers him a sheepish smile and a half wave. Her dad looks a bit startled to find his daughter sitting on the steps to his girlfriend's apartment, a girlfriend he hasn't exactly told her about.

Harry shares a look with Caitlin, who reaches up to take his hand where it rests on her shoulder before she takes a step forward, out of his embrace but still holding his hand, tugging him along after her.  
  
Caitlin smiles hesitantly at Jesse, who could plainly see that the older woman is nervous. Caitlin raises her free hand to point at the building in front of her. "Let's go up."  
  
Jesse nods, gathering her rubbish. As the couple pass her she holds up her finger to her dad, indicating she needed a minute before she disappeared only to reappear with now trash free hands. She follows behind them quietly as they make their way up. As they step into the apartment, Caitlin waves her in ahead of them as they take of their coats hanging them up in the hall closet. Giving them a minute she wanders over to the oversized bookcase in the living area of the open plan room, fingers tracing over the journals.  
  
Harry looks over at Jesse as she browses through the titles, he makes his way into the kitchen, starting the process of making coffee. Caitlin follows behind him, coming to rest at his side. She soothes her hand down his back.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
He nods. "Of course." Except he doesn't really sound it though.  
  
Caitlin smiles. "I'm gonna get changed, give you guys a minute alone to talk." When he grate fully nods, she leans into him slightly. "Can you uh, help me with the back?"  
  
Harry groans quietly, his eyes narrowing at her. "You're torturing me." Even so his hand slides around her back and lowers the zipper so it's within reach for her. "You know how much I've wanted you out of this dress all night." He whispers between them, mindful of his daughter across the room.  
  
Caitlin gives an innocent little shrug. "I'll make it up to you later." Her promise eases him into a dirty smirk that she returns with a flirty smile before she moves away from him. Crossing the room, she moves by Jesse, offering the girl a small smile. "I'm just going to get changed, make yourself at home." She tells her kindly before disappearing down the hall heading for her bedroom.  
  
Jesse moves towards the kitchen area and sits on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. Her eyes follow her father as he moves around making their coffee. He's removed his boots when they'd arrived, padding around the kitchen he is obviously very familiar and at home in. Obviously he's been spending a lot of time here. She smiles her thanks when he sets a mug down in front of her. She looks at him, meeting his eyes. She almost surprised when he speaks first.  
  
"I'm sorry I never... I was going to tell you tomorrow, about this when you came to visit."  
  
"It's cool, dad." She rushes to reassure him and she means it. "I actually spoke to Cisco when I arrived, he filled me in on a few things."  
  
"Ramon," Harry let's out an irritated sigh as he drags his hand through his hair. "I just, I wanted it to come from me."  
  
"Dad, it's fine, honestly." When he looks back at her, she continues. "Anyway, I'm just happy you finally took my advice and did something, those looks you were giving her weren't going to get you anywhere."  
  
Harry nods, looking hesitant. "So... So you're okay, I mean with this?"

If he wasn't so serious and worried about her answer, she would find this moment completely adorable. He really is a dork sometimes. "Yeah, I'm more than okay with you and Caitlin. I mean it's all I've ever wanted for you, for you to be happy and I'm really glad that's with Caitlin."  
  
"Oh... Thanks honey."  
  
She nods. "Anywayyyy..." Taking a sip of her coffee, her eyes dance over his features, she really has missed him while she's been gone. Her gaze lingers on his jaw before flicking up to meet his eyes. "Trying out a new look?"  
  
Harry smiles and runs a hand over his face. "I've been lead to believe that my usual disguise leaves a lot to be desired. Caitlin joked that I should grow a beard, considering how Evil Wells prided himself on his suave appearance and it means I don't have to wear a ball cap everywhere I go."  
  
"So of course you took her joke and ran with it." She laughs, knowing her dad too well. "Buttt..." She drags the word out, pausing to raise her mug to her lips, watching her dad narrow his eyes at her. She eventually gives in and offers her approval. "It's looks good."  
  
Harry's eyes stray behind her. "Yeah, so I've been told." And then Caitlin appears beside her, the gorgeous cream lace dress she'd been wearing now gone, replaced by navy sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. Even in sweats she looks gorgeous. Caitlin accepts the mug Harry hands her before taking a seat on the bar stool.  
  
Caitlin bites her lip, looking at Harry, trying to tell by his body language how the conversation has gone while she's been getting changed. He seems relaxed, if the smile he sends her way is any indication that things are okay. It allows her the confidence to turn to Jesse. "How long are you able to visit for?"  
  
"A few days."  
  
"That's good." Caitlin wraps her hands around the mug she heolds "We should have dinner, together... the three of us while you're here."  
  
Jesse sets her hand softly on the older woman's forearm, squeezing gently. "Caitlin, don't look so worried. Everything's good okay, I'm really happy about you and my dad."  
  
"Oh." Relief washes through her. "Thank you Jesse, that means a great deal."  
  
"And with that I'll leave you guys to it, I've already interrupted your night enough."  
  
"You don't have to go..."  
  
"Honestly, I'm about ready to crash."  
  
Caitlin watches from her seat as Harry follows Jesse to the front door, opening it for her. She smiles when Jesse steps into her father's space allowing her to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, daddy." She whispers into his neck.  
  
Harry nods, closing his eyes and tightening his arms around her. A warmth spreading in his chest from her words. "Breakfast tomorrow, at Jitters? My treat."  
  
"Caitlin comes too and you got yourself a deal."  
  
"Deal." Harry steps back, breaking their embrace. He observes Jesse as she waves at Caitlin before she kisses his cheek and then she's gone, disappearing in a flash of yellow lightening. He closes the door and moves over to the woman sat at the island, she turns to face him, opening her legs so he'should able to stand between them, his hands dropping to her thighs. "Breakfast tomorrow at Jitters with Jesse, if that's okay?"  
  
She runs her hands down his chest. "Sounds great." She curls her hand into his sweater and tugs him to her, his mouth dropping to hers. His hands tug up her T-shirt, breaking the kiss as he lifts it over her head. His eyes darken seeing her bare, he raises his hand to her cheek, fingertips trailing down slowly over her jaw and down her neck. He continues down the valley of her breasts, his touch feather light drawing a shiver out of Caitlin.  
  
"You mentioned something about making it up to me."  
  
Caitlin wraps her arms around his neck, fingers curling into his unruly hair. Closing the gap between them, she brushes her lips over his. "I did say that, didn't I." Enjoying the brush of his stubble against her cheek.   
  
Harry hums as his hands curl under her thighs and he surprises her by lifting her up, her legs locking around his waist as he crosses the room, heading for the bedroom. His mouth teasing her on the way. When they reach their destination, he drops her down onto the bed, making her laugh. Crawling over her and settling between her thighs, his mouth finds her neck, teeth grazing and nipping, his tongue soothing over after.  
  
Sliding her hands into his hair, Caitlin gently tugs at his head, wanting him to look at her. When he does, shifting to brace himself on his forearms over her, his hands cup her face. "Hi," she whispers.  
  
"Hi." He dips his head to brush his lips over hers.  
  
"Harry?..." When he pulls back to look at her, she continues. "You are happy?" It's so important to her that he is, because she knows the struggle he's faced in the face of moving on. She knows what that was like, how it felt and how hard it was.  
  
He knows why she's asked. That she's been worried about telling Jesse and he knows she worries about him too, knowing how hard it had been for him to except that it was time to move on yet knowing it was time, after he'd told her about his listening session with Jesse. It's one of the things he loves about her. Harry touches her face gently, fingertips grazing along her jaw, his stunning blue eyes staring down at her. "I am," he pauses to kiss her. "I never imagined I could ever be this happy again... but I am, with you. You've brought light back to my darkened sky."  
  
Those words mean the world to her because of the significance to his wife's words to him. Caitlin nods, feeling more than a little teary eyed. "Yeah," she breathes quietly. "Me too."  
  
He smirks own at her before dropping his mouth to hers. It doesn't take long to lose themselves in each other as they begin to make love.  
  
The path to moving on from his past has been hard, but the path to his future seems easy... made even more so with Caitlin by his side.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes that. Thank you for reading. More from this wonderful couple soon.


End file.
